


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [63]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Prompty goodness - 6. things you said under the stars and in the grass? (kylux)





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: on a mission, you're fooling no one, either of you

“Hux?”

“Shh…”

Kylo looked over at Hux a moment longer, and then laid his chin back on his folded hands. The grass beneath him was cool and damn, and he could feel it wicking into his tunic, beginning to make his stomach clammy. He tilted his head, looking at Hux’s profile in the low light where he lay beside him.

“Hux…”

“Not… now…” Hux replied on an exhale, the words barely disturbing the blades of grass in front of his mouth.

Kylo laid his cheek on his hands and watched Hux instead. Hux had barely moved since he had set up at sunset, settling down into the long grass. He’d combed a paste through his usually bright hair before they’d even set out, the distasteful substance preferable to wearing a hat on such missions, or so he claimed. Kylo tried watching for his blinks, which he could at least see more clearly than the barely perceptible movement of his ribcage as he took shallow breaths.

Kylo could feel himself begin to drift as he waited, but his eyes snapped open when he felt Hux’s body tense, his mind turned razor sharp. Kylo watched as his finger tightened fractionally on the trigger of his rifle, before it pulled taut, and a blast of red hot plasma sliced through the night air.

Kylo reached out to Hux then, laying a hand across his shoulder blades as Hux dragged the gun beneath his body. Alarms sounded, a cry of voices as people began to react, and Kylo flinched suddenly. He moved his hand from Hux’s back, sliding his bulk over him as he by his dark clothes, his dark hair alone he could hide Hux from view.

“What-“

Hux said no more as Kylo pressed down on him, and Hux’s lips drew into a tight line. Kylo could feel his mind spike with panic and anxiety, but he did his best to tamp it down, allowing Kylo to focus on casting out his Force presence in a veil that would keep them both hidden. Hux turned his face to the grass as the sounds of footsteps drew closer, but somehow skirted away before they were discovered. Kylo did his best to not crush Hux below him, but the strain of the posture, together with the strain on his mind had him gradually lowering his body further, until his forehead was pressed to the tacky paste in Hux’s hair, sweat gathering as his temple to run down onto it.

Kylo groaned with relief when the patrols finally withdrew, his shaking limbs giving out as he lay down fully on Hux’s body. Hux froze for a moment before scrabbling frantically to remove himself from under Kylo. He stood and brushed himself down as Kylo rolled onto his back, looking, Kylo thought, for all the world like a loth-cat that had been caught falling in a puddle.

“Was that really necessary,” Hux asked, his cheeks filling the duty of colour that his hair usually undertook.

“They had Force sensitives in their compound,” Kylo replied, staring up at the moonless night. “I had to be sure they wouldn’t find us.”

Hux snorted, and set to dismantling his rifle, before stalking away in the rough direction of their shuttle. It would take them the rest of the night to walk back, but Kylo didn’t mind having the time to think. The last thing he’d taken from Hux’s mind wasn’t affront, or even disgust with Kylo’s closeness. No, Kylo realised with a grin, it had been something else entirely, and it would be entertaining to see if he could get Hux to admit it before they got back to base.


End file.
